drabble Yunjae :: Miss You
by Jaehan Kim Yunjae
Summary: dalam kondisi tubuhnya yang semakin hangat, Jaejoong kemabli dari Fan Meeting dirinya dengan langkah gontai, namun ia menemukan Yunho telah tertidur di ranjangnya... drabble story


**Yunjae | Miss You  
author: Me a.k.a Jaehan Kim Yunjae - yunjaehan**

Jaejoong berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya, langkahnya tidak beraturan. Suhu tubuhnya hangat, badannya terasa lemah dan pandangannya terlihat kabur. Wajah cantiknya memerah, udara dingin diluar ditambah dengan aktivitas yang cukup padat menjadikan kondisinya fisiknya semakin rubuh

Pria cantik itu mencoba melangkah cepat menuju ruangannya dan ingin segera merebahkan tubuhnya yang sangat lemah. Lengannya mencoba membuka pintu kamarnya yang terasa sangat sulit kali ini, langkahnya terhenti saat melihat ranjang yang biasa ditidurinya diisi oleh seseorang yang sangat ia kenal; wajah, tubuh, pribadi, tawa dan cinta. Kekasihnya selama hampir lebih dari sembilan tahun ini, Jung Yunho.

"Yunnie..." lirihnya dengan suara lemah melihat tubuh yang membelakanginya itu, air mata bening yang telah berurai di kedua mata besarnya langsung membasahi kedua pipinya

"Kau... datang..." isaknya merasakan kebahagiaan yang memenuhi relung dirinya

Yunho, pria tampan berwajah kecil itu bergerak gelisah dalam lelapnya mendengarkan isakan kecil disisi tubuhnya. Pria tinggi itu berbalik dan membuka kedua mata kecilnya mencoba meraih kesadarannya hingga wajah pria cantik itu memenuhi pandangannya

"Jae..." ucap Yunho melihat kekasihnya berdiri dihadapannya, dengan kedua mata dan pipi yang basah

"Yunnie..." isak Jaejoong menatap pria tapan yang kini mendekati dirinya, Yunho bergerak mendekati dirinya

"Jangan menangis, wajahmu jadi basah sekali" senyum Yunho memeluk Jaejoong erat dan membawa tubuh yang lebih rendah darinya itu untuk berbaring bersamanya

"Eumm..." gumam Jaejoong dalam dekapan pria tampan itu, memeluk erat tubuh Yunho

"Yunnie, kapan sampai?" Tanya Jaejoong menatap Yunho tanpa melepaskan lingkaran kedua lengannya di leher Yunho

"Sejak siang tadi, dan kau ternyata belum kembali" rengek Yunho manja

"Tubuhmu panas, Jae. Kau masih sakit?" tambah Yunho menyentuh dahi Jaejoong setelah mengusap kedua mata besar Jaejoong yang sembab karena kondisi fisik dan air matanya

"Tadi aku sedikit melakukan pemerikasaan sebelum kembali, makanya sedikit terlambat" jawab Jaejoong

"Apa kata Dokter?" Tanya Yunho

"Hanya perlu istirahat, terlalu banyak aktivitas, tubuhku kelelahan" senyum Jaejoong menjawab ungkapan kekhawatiran Yunho

"Lalu kau pulang sendiri?"

"Tidak, Junsu mengantarku sampai pintu depan" tambah Jaejoong menatap mata tajam pria dihadapannya

"Junsu... Sudah lama tidak melihatnya, bagaimana kabarnya? Aku merindukan anak itu" desah Yunho

"Kau tidak merindukanku" rengek Jaejoong mendengar penuturan Yunho

"Bodoh. Tentu saja kau yang paling aku rindukan" protes Yunho mencubit hidung Jaejoong yang sudah memerah gemas

"Sakit" rengek Jaejoong mengusap hidungnya sedang Yunho tersenyum lembut melihat tingkah kekasihnya itu

"Apalagi sepertinya banyak sekali masalah yang kau dapatkan belakangan ini" imbuh Yunho penuh perhatian

"Eumm... Aku jadi malas menggunakan _twitter_ lagi, sepertinya ada yang tidak suka aku memilikinya" angguk Jaejoong manja membenarkan

"Tapi Yunnie, dari semua temu penggemar yang telah aku lakukan, ternyata mereka semua menyukai kita" senyum Jaejoong riang

"Mhmm... Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Yunho bingung sambil mengecup pucak kepala Jaejoong

"Banyak diantara mereka yang masih percaya kita akan kembali berlima dan mejadi _Dong Bang Shin Ki_ yang seutuhnya" senyum Jaejoong

"Benarkan?" Tanya Yunho memastikan

"Eumm... Mereka masih memegang warna merah dan _Dong Bang Shin Ki_ sebagai keyakinan mereka dan menjadi _Cassiopeia_ walaupun saat itu hanya aku yang merupakan _JYJ_" ungkap Jaejoong

"Kau benar Jae. Mereka luar biasa" ucap Yunho dan membalas senyum kekasihnya

"Dan juga, Yunnie... Mereka percaya dengan Yunjae" riang Jaejoong menunjukkan gigi-gigi ratanya

"Mhmm... Yunjae ya" sahut Yunho pelan

"Iya, mereka tidak berhenti memanggil nama Yunjae juga memanggil namamu dan membawa gambar-gambar juga spanduk tentang Yunjae. Aku sangat senang" papar Jaejoong dengan wajah memerah

"Lalu apa yang kau lakukan?" goda Yunho

"Apa yang bisa aku lakukan, tentu saja aku malu mereka mengetahui semua itu" jawab Jaejoong mengalihkan wajahnya tidak ingin menatap Yunho

"Dan Aku semakin merindukanmu, aku ingin merasakannya bersamamu" harap Jaejoong kembali menatap Yunho

"Tapi aku bangga karena mereka semua selalu mendukung kita" lanjutnya kembali tersenyum

"Kau tahu Jae, kita kan selalu bersama dan mewujudkan harapan mereka semua, aku berjanji padamu" ucap Yunho membawa rambut yang menutupi wajah Jaejoong kebelakang telingannya lalu menatap keindahan mata besar itu

"Dan saat ini aku ada dihadapanmu, kita akan membuat kenangan bersama" lanjut Yunho

"Yunho..." lirih Jaejoong menatap Yunho lembut

"Aku mencintaimu Jaejoong" ucap Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya pada kekasihnya itu

Yunho mengecup perlahan bibir merah Jaejoong, memberikan kekuatan dan kehangatan yang sudah beberapa bulan ini tidak ia berikan dan dapatkan dari pria cantik itu. Kekuatan yang dibutuhkan keduanya untuk menghadapi segala hal yang akan dihadapi disaat banyak orang yang menentang namun kepercayaan dan keyakinan akan diri sendiri dan orang yang disayangi akan menjadi kekuatan.

**End**

A/N:

Pengennya jadi cerita romance, tapi qo jadi melankolis gini

Jadi pengen nangis T^T


End file.
